


Time To Wake Up, Shonen.

by Nothing_but_the_Rain



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_but_the_Rain/pseuds/Nothing_but_the_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Current cannon, torture and rape (you have been warned) lucky fic with a guest appearence from Sheryl. <br/>Due to a prompt from Jenpen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Wake Up, Shonen.

"Wakey Wakey, little Exorcist!" Tyki slapped the unconscious redheaded across the cheek, "Sheryl... brother dearest, I think you may have broken our toy." he sighed theatrically, before delivery a ringing back hand to Lavi's other cheek.

Sheryl's powers held the young bookman suspended in the air. His head hung down, red hair falling over his face.

"Not me brother... Well not just me anyway. Fidoro's parasites are churning inside him. You know how they lower the resistance of these weak humans." On his last two words he caused Lavi's body to spread ridged as if held on a cross, before flinging him back until he hit the wall, where he allowed him to drop in a heap to the floor.

Tyki lit a cigarette, inhaling and sweeping a hand through his loose dark hair, "Well fun as that was to watch, it didn't really help with my desire to have him conscious."

"What do you have planned for him anyway? A tease inside to mangle his soft parts...?" Sheryl said, sitting down next to Tyki, "Or need I really ask?" He flashed the Noah of Pleasure a lascivious grin.

Tyki offered him a cigarette and returned the grin, "Ah how well you know me brother. And if you can wake him up without breaking him much more, I'll even let you watch." He lit Sheryl's cigarette, then ran his thumb slow down his brother's cheek. "What say you?"

Sheryl shuddered at his brother's touch, "I'm sure I can manage that Tyki."

"Good." He walked to the door. "Let me know when he's ready. Oh and get Fidoro to remove his parasites for now, I so dislike being in anything when they are."

* * *

Lavi woke, slowly; he had been dreaming he was at the order, eating Jerry's fine cooking and goofing off to make Allen laugh and Kanda mad.

As he came fully to he remembered just how far from the dream his current predicament was. And with that realisation came the pain.

It had been weeks now since he and the ojiji had been captured by the Noah clan. And they had made sure that every second of their captivity had been drawn out and painful.

He was bound now to a chair, with rope,  _so Sheryl's not in here then,_  he thought to himself.

Looking around him hurt even more, his neck was so stiff and bruised; he appeared to be in an opulent bedroom owned by a dominatrix.  _Where the heck am I now?_

He tested his bonds but found them tight and strong. He realised that one thing had changed; he no longer had the disgusting writhing sensation in his chest, which was on the whole an improvement. Also he felt clean for the first time in too long, someone had bathed him.  _This can't be good._

The door opened admitting the two tall, dark haired Noah.

"As promised Tyki-dear, clean and awake with no additional damage."

"You are a good brother, Sheryl. Maybe I'll let you play too."

_Tyki Mikk! This was really not good._

"Little bookman how good of you to join us in the land of the conscious." Tyki stood before the bound red head, lighting a cigarette. He was dressed in a long white tunic like top and black trousers. His long hair loose down his back.

"What do you want Mikk? I don't know the answers to the questions you and your  _family"_ he sneered "have so politely requested. I thought that would be plainly apparent by now."

"Still defiant. How delicious." Tyki grinned, "But you see boy, you're not here at this moment, for me to get any answers from you. You are here for my... _pleasure._ " He drew out the word, and sat slowly on the lap of the Exorcist, straddling him. He drew deeply on his cigarette, looking Lavi in the eye, before extinguishing it on his chest. Lavi panted, arching his back trying to pull away from the pain, unintentionally forcing his groin up against Tyki's.

"It seems he's eager, brother." Tyki, grinned, rocking his hips down on to Lavi. Grabbing his chin, he forced his head around and gently brought his lips to Lavi's, before forcing his tongue inside the unwilling mouth.

After some minutes he broke the kiss, "mmmm, you taste untouched dear-one...is that true?"

"That I'm not a slut like you Mikk? Yeah, that's true."

Tyki tipped his head back and laughed. "Oh but boy, whether you like it or not, your body seems to be enjoying me." He ran one hand down Lavi's naked torso, finger tips dipping in and out of the flesh, before his hand came to rest palm down on Lavi's growing arousal.

Lavi shuddered despite himself. "Go to hell Noah!"

"Been there, done that, nothing to write home about." He turned to Sheryl.

"What do you think brother? Shall we untie him and have our fun? I do like it when they have a little fight in them still. It makes them tighter. And seeing that moment of disgust on their faces as they come..." he licked his lips "heaven."

"Ooooo! Yes, Tyki, lets! I want a taste..." Sheryl's voice suddenly dropped from jovial to deadly "...of the one who hurt my Road."

Lavi gulped. "What, err...What are you going to do? Really, I don't have the answers you want."

"Like I said boy, this has nothing to do with that. Now just relax sweetheart and enjoy yourself." He drew a knife and cut the rope binding Lavi's arms behind the chair.

Lavi leapt up as fast as his pain dulled reflexes allowed, swinging his fist towards Tyki's jaw.

Which he caught easily, laughing.

"That's the way shŏnen. Keep fighting. It's so much more fun this way." He brought the other hand up, wrapping it around Lavi's throat and lifting him off his feet.

"What shall we do with the virgin first, Sheryl?" He said, ignoring the choking man in his hand, looking over his shoulder at his brother lounging on the bed. "I know; catch!" with that he slung the redhead towards the bed.

Lavi found himself suspended in the air above the bed, unable to move. "Thank you Tyki-dear." Sheryl turned Lavi trough 360 degrees, examining him.

He was half dressed, a pair of trousers and nothing more. "Tyki, would you mind, I want to see all of him."

Tyki crawled on to the bed, and then pinching the hem of Lavi's trousers phased them through his body. Leaving him suspended above the bed, naked and half hard.

"He is a rather remarkable specimen. Weeks of torture and still his body is delicious to look upon. His cock has good length and girth. And he is untouched. Ha-ha!" Sheryl clasped his hands together next to his cheek, "Oh, yes we will have fun with you Virgin. And, as breaking you doesn't matter to the Earl, we can be as rough as we like. You see you were correct, we had worked out that you couldn't answer our questions. So now you are just a toy of the Clan." He stood on the bed looking thoughtfully down on Lavi. "I wonder, little toy... can you suck your own cock?"

Lavi found himself bent double, his mouth held open by an invisible force and his own cock thrust into his mouth. He gagged around his own member, as it was forced deep into his throat. He was repulsed, and in pain, and...getting increasingly hard and,  _oh crap, that feels quite good._  He could feel that he was starting to lose himself in the feel of it. He had been tortured for weeks, at least he assumed it was weeks, it could have been longer and things were getting rather confusing and this was not helping. The fact that it wasn't hurting him beyond an ache in his back and actually felt good made the confusion worse, where was he? Was he back at the order; a moment alone, without the panda, indulging a fantasy...?

"Enough..."

His head was jerked back, and he was forced down flat on to the bed, panting and bewildered.

"Well..." The brothers Noah shared an impressed look.

"Shŏnen, shŏnen, shŏnen..." Tyki grinned. "You really are delicious. Did you know you could do that?"

Lavi looked dazedly up at them, still unable to move.

"Never mind." Sheryl lifted him into the air again until he was about two foot from the mattress. "I want to see for myself how those lips feel. Brother?" Sheryl moved behind Lavi's head, running his fingers through the red silky strands of his hair.

"Go ahead." Tyki flourished his hand, bowing dramatically, "Let me get your clothes."

Walking through the bed he came up behind his brother, who had his manhood out, hard and leaking, running the head over Lavi's lips, which tightened against the intrusion. Tyki dragged the clothes through Sheryl's body leaving him, tall and lean and naked over Lavi.

He shivered at his powerful brother's proximity. He felt Tyki's teasing hand run up his spine. Oh how he wanted him; and how his brother knew it... and played on it;  _fucking tease_  he thought  _gods damned Noah of_ Pleasure,  _would want to torment me for his own enjoyment._

All the same he lent back into the touch. Lavi forgotten, left hanging in the air, immobile. "Damn you, bother..."

Tyki chuckled, "One day brother, the idea of fucking you will be more fun than fucking with you." He pulled Sheryl against him, his hand around his throat, thrusting his hardness against his buttocks, long tongue licking up his neck. He bit down hard, making Sheryl moan, then pushed him away. "I believe you wanted to find out what dear Lavi's mouth felt like." He slapped Sheryl's arse, eliciting another groan. "Jump too sibling mine."

A panting Sheryl forced his engorged member into Lavi's mouth, to the back of his throat; he met no resistance as he had forced his mouth open with his power, unthinkingly.

Tyki stepped off the bed and poured a glass of blood red wine; standing by the fire side he surveyed the opulence of his chambers, well carpeted and upholstered, four poster, with heavy velvet drapes. He realised his decor was probably clichéd and didn't care;  _but then there are reasons why clichés are clichés, sometimes that's what works._

He sipped his wine, admiring the suspended figure over the bed. Handsome, strong (for a human) and delectably sensual. And untouched. He smiled to himself. Downing the remainder of his glass, he stepped through his clothes and walked naked towards the bed.

Sheryl was fucking the redhead's mouth, while twisting his limbs to the limit of their range of movement. Lavi couldn't scream, as the Noah's cock was shoved too far down his throat.

Leaning over the bed Tyki plunged his arms up to the elbow in Lavi, moving about, weighing each and every organ, speaking their names aloud as he did so, letting Lavi know that, yes, it was him, Tyki Mikk, causing that unnerving, nauseating sensation within him. Tiring of the game, he moved between the Exorcists legs, parting them, he ran his large hands up the redhead's thighs, to his hardness, dipping his head he tasted the trail of fluid leaking from the tip, Lavi twitched in response. Mikk sucked the whole of his sex into his mouth, devouring it, revelling in the taste and sensation. He gripped the man's balls in his fist, massaging, squeezing, keeping the balance between pleasure and pain.

Lavi was delirious, the experience divesting him of his control and reason, he gave himself over to the sensations, riding them out, trying to let it all flow. He had found already, early after their abduction and subsequent torture that resisting, physically, in the moment, just prolonged the pain, it was better (if anything could be better) to go with it. _This too will pass._

Consequently, despite himself, he moaned around the cock in his mouth as Mikk's tongue worked on him, delivering pleasure he had never known before.

Tyki moved his hand up, roughly inserting more fingers than were necessary into Lavi's arse, he held them there then stared impatiently stretching.

He could feel his brother's eyes on him. Then he felt him move from Lavi's head, towards him, he felt his own body caressed, kissed. He grinned to himself. He allowed the Exorcist's cock to slip from his mouth, bringing his body up, he let Sheryl's hands roam over his body; allowed their lips to meet, to kiss, deep and hard and sensual... before sending him flying with a pulse of dark energy.

"Brother... so brazen tonight. Tisk, tisk, tisk." He waved his finger side to side. "Know your place.  _That_  will only happen when  _I_ say so." He grinned, offering his hand to his brother. "Let's finish with the Shŏnen."

With Sheryl on his feet again he returned his attentions to a delirious Lavi. Flipping him to hands and knees he forced his head down on to the bed by the neck before dragging his hips into the air, nails cutting flesh, drawing blood. Gripping his own manhood, he lined it up with Lavi's ill prepared rear, and thrust in, up to the hilt.

Lavi screamed.

Tyki laughed; holding himself still, root deep in Lavi's rear, feeling the warm trickle of blood against his shaft.

His brother, pardoned, moved again to Lavi's head. He reclined on the perfusion of pillows against the headboard, and grapping handfuls of hair in invisible hands and forcing his jaw open, pulled Lavi's mouth down on to his cock once more, thrusting up into the wet warmth.

Tyki started to move; hard, fast, relentless. He pounded the virgin hole of the man beneath him. He was aware of Sheryl's eye's watching every movement of his lean body as he worked into the man under his power.

Lavi was so delightfully shaped; so warm and tight. Perfect in fact.  _And to be the first one here... what a delight._ He chuckled to himself, thrusting harder. He lent his head back in pleasure, hair hanging down. He could feel his release building in him, looking back up he caught his brothers dedicated eyes.

Reaching around him took Lavi's hardness in his hand, drawing on it in time with his furious thrusts. No mercy, no compromise. He came at the same time as he drew Lavi's release from him. His seed pumped into Lavi's bleeding rear, as he cried incoherent expletives. The redhead's own orgasm spilled over the Noah's hand on to his bed.

Sheryl's eyes had never left his brothers body; there was nothing he found as erotic as Tyki's form and Tyki at the high point of his pleasure was like an act of devotion. He came deep in Lavi's throat.

Lavi choked, gagging around the wetness in his mouth, tried not to collapse from the force of his orgasm. Clearly no-one was really holding him upright anymore, which might have been a good thing if he still possessed two brain cells to rub together. How could one experience simultaneously be the most gloriously erotic experience of a person's life and the most debasing? How was that fair or even logical?

He could hear the brothers laughing as they settled on to the bed around his collapsed form.

"Sweet, sweet, boy." Soft fingers trailed over his skin. "You were even more fun than we could have imagined. However, it's time we returned you to the care of your guards, so apologies; I'll need to do this."

With no more warning Tyki's fist connected with Lavi's temple, and the world went black.

 

 


End file.
